rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
The Mars Volta
| período = 2001 - actualidade | xénero = Rock progresivo Rock experimental | selo = Universal GSL | membros = Omar Rodríguez-López Cedric Bixler-Zavala Isaiah "Ikey" Owens Juan Alderete Thomas Pridgen Marcel Rodriguez-Lopez Adrián Terrazas-González Paul Hinojos John Frusciante | antigos_membros = | web = http://www.themarsvolta.com/ }} The Mars Volta é unha banda estadounidense fundada polos membros da desaparecida At the Drive-In Cedric Bixler-Zavala e Omar Rodriguez-Lopez. O seu estilo é difícil de clasificar, indo do rock ao hardcore, e pasando polo rock progresivo, a sicodelia e incluso a salsa. Historia Os inicios Os membros da banda At the Drive-In, Cedric Bixler-Zavala e Omar Rodriguez-Lopez, estaban na grupo DeFacto, co manipulador de son Jeremy Ward, dende mediados dos anos 90. DeFacto tiña a Cedric na batería, a Omar no baixo e a Jeremy na voces e manexando os efectos. A pesares de que o grupo comezou como unha banda local facendo rock, estiveron influenciados polos pioneiros do reggae como Lee Perry e Dr. Alimantado. O grupo tamén utilizaba música electrónica, música latina, salsa, e jazz, dando como resultado un son distinto e universal. A banda presentouse en locais próximos á súa cidade natal, El Paso, Texas, e lanzaron o seu primeiro álbum How do you dub? You Fight for Dub. You plug Dub in. Ao trasladarse a Long Beach, California no ano 2000, a banda incorporou ao teclista Isaiah "Ikey" Owens. Ikey trouxo un novo tono a DeFacto que conseguíu unha popularidade que antes non existía. En 2001, DeFacto lanzou o seu segundo álbum, Megaton Shotblast, conseguindo éxito instantaneamente. Omar e Cedric decidiron rematar con At the Drive-In mentres DeFacto continuaba experimentando co seu son. Eva Gardner xuntouse á banda, converténdose en The Mars Volta. O seu nome para o primeiro concerto en Anaheim, California, foi DeFacto + Eva Gardner + Jon Theodore. Durante 2001, a banda gravou dúas cancións con Alex Newport, dando como resultado a súa primeira demo. Gravaron tres temas máis con Alex Newport, o que se convertíu no álbum Tremulant EP, lanzado a principios de 2002. Tremulant está composto polas cancións "Cut that City", "Concertina" e "Eunuch Provocateur". O EP era unha fusión de rock progresivo, salsa e música experimental. De-Loused in the Comatorium Despois de Tremulant, The Mars Volta continuou dando concertos e trocando os membros da banda mentres preparaba o álbum De-Loused in the Comatorium, producido por Rick Rubin. Mentres Tremulant non tiña un tema específico (excepto pola mención ao seu seguinte álbum), De-Loused era un traballo que contaba unha historia en primeira persoa dun adicto ás drogas en coma. A pesares das letras implícitas, The Mars Volta alegaba en entrevistas que o protagonista do álbum estaba baseado nun antigo amigo, Julio Venegas, ou "Cerpin Taxt" (como é mencinado na historia, que estivo en coma durante varios anos antes de acordar, e que se tirou dun viaducto en El Paso. A morte de Venegas foi tamén tratada na canción de At the Drive-In titulada "Embroglio", do seu álbum Acrobatic Tenement. Nesa época a banda non tiña baixista. Flea (baixista de Red Hot Chili Peppers) tocou o baixo en nove das dez temas do álbum. De-Loused converteuse no seu maior éxito tanto para a crítica como comercialmente, vendendo 500.000 copias. Mentres estaban de xira con Red Hot Chili Peppers para divulgar o disco, o enxeñeiro de son e letrista da banda, Jeremy Ward, foi atopado morto por sobredose. A banda cancelou a segunda parte da xira e o primeiro sinxelo de De-Loused in the Comatorium foi posteriormente adicado a Ward. Frances the Mute Coa volta á xira, Juan Alderete converteuse no baixista da banda e Marcel Rodriguez (irmán de Omar) en percusionista. Iniciábase entón o traballo para o segundo álbum en 2004. En 2005, a banda lanzou o seu segundo álbum, Frances the Mute, inspirado no enxeñeiro de son Jeremy Ward. Cada tema do álbum está baseada nas personaxes descritas nun álbum atopado no coche de Ward. Frances the Mute convertéuse nun éxito comercial aínda maior que De-Loused, vendendo 123.000 copias na súa primeira semana, principalmente porque The Widow foi moi pinchada nas emisoras de radio. As críticas ao álbum foron variadas. "L'Via L'Viaquez" foi posteriormente lanzada como sinxelo, reducida dos seus doce minutos orixinais a cinco minutos. Tal vez o feito máis incrible do álbum sexa o enorme traballo de Omar na súa creación. El escribíu todas as partes instrumentais (guitarra, teclado, melodías vocais e baterías, coa axuda de Theodore), e tamén encargouse dos arranxos e a producción. Durante a xira por Estados Unidos, o antigo membro de At the Drive-In, Paul Hinojos, deixou Sparta e uníuse á banda. A banda fixo unha xira en 2005 con System of a Down na divulgación do álbum. Amputechture Amputechture, o seu terceiro álbum, foi editado en Australia o 9 de setembro do 2006, o día 8 en Europa e o 12 nos Estados Unidos. Omar Rodriguez-Lopez encargouse da produción do disco e Rich Costey realizou a súa mestura. Discografía Álbumes *''De-Loused in the Comatorium'' - 2003 (Gold Standard Laboratories / Universal / Strummer Recordings) *''Frances the Mute'' - 2003 (Gold Standard Laboratories / Universal / Strummer Recordings) *''Amputechture'' - 2006 (Gold Standard Laboratories / Universal / Strummer Recordings) *''The Bedlam in Goliath'' - 2008 (Universal / Strummer Recordings) *''Octahedron'' - 2009 (Warner Bros. Records / Mercury) EPs *''Tremulant'' - 2002 Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de Texas